The Worst Day of the Year
by Peg Gep
Summary: It's February 14th. Will Carter be able to see this date as a romantic day to share with Abby, or will it forever be the horrific day he let a friend down?


John Carter awoke slowly from a deep sleep. Letting out a half-asleep groan, he pried open an eye, glancing at his large digital clock, made exactly for those few minutes of time between sleep and consciousness. 11:21. Smiling, he silently praised any higher power that created days off from work. Turning to his left, he found that his girlfriend, Abby Lockhart, wasn't laying her usual spot. John's smile faded quickly as he looked around in confusion: nope, she wasn't anywhere in the bedroom. Raising up his left hand to wipe the sleep from his dark eyes, John noticed the date on his digital watch. He froze - he hadn't even noticed that the date was closing in... he had Abby around, distracting him. But where was she now? John let out a deep sigh. February 14th. The worst day of the year. Yet... Until this year, his first February 14th during his relationship with Abby, the date had merely been Feb. 14th. This year, it also stood as Valentine's Day.  
  
Sure, Abby'd understand if, in his mind, his stabbing date didn't squeeze over to make room for V-Day, but... he wanted Abby to know that, even if she didn't think so, she was special to him. This was supposed to be a romantic day, he wanted to make it romantic for Abby... He sighed. This was gonna be hard.  
  
Rising from the bed, John pulled his robe around his body, and shuffled towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge to get out some eggs, he found a sticky note on the carton. Realizing just how well his girlfriend knew him, John smiled, beginning to read:  
  
John,  
I'm at the store, be back by noon.  
Love you,  
Abby  
P.S. Don't fill up on eggs!  
  
John smiled, leaving the eggs in the refrigerator, toasting a couple pieces of wheat bread instead. Just as he was placing his plate in the dishwasher, he heard the key in the front door as Abby entered. He smiled as she walked over, placed a small bag on the dining table and exchanged a kiss with him. Abby giggled. "Wheat toast with strawberry jam," she smiled.  
  
John's eyes widened. "You're good."  
  
Abby leaned forward, giving John a small peck before pulling back, leaving a hand on the small of his back. She gently rubbed the spots where she knew his scars lay. "How are you?" She asked softly, fully aware of what this day meant to him.  
  
"I'm all right," he responded - and it was true. Although this date was always difficult, it got a little easier each year, especially now that he had Abby there for support.  
  
"Good," Abby smiled in response.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," John supplied. Wow, he hadn't said that since Lucy was alive.  
  
Her smile broadening, Abby nodded. "Back at ya'."  
  
After a moment of silence, John couldn't wait any longer. "Do you want to wait until tonight or do presents now?" He asked - if he were a puppy, his tail would be wagging nonstop in anticipation.  
  
"Presents?" Abby questioned, a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
Encircling her waist with his arms, John nodded. "Of course."  
  
Abby bit her lip, thinking for a moment. "You decide."  
  
John grinned. "Now."  
  
Returning the grin, Abby pulled from his embrace. "Okay, give me ten minutes, all right?" Without waiting for a response, Abby grabbed her bag from the table and left the room, calling over her shoulder, "Stay there!"  
  
Pleasantly bewildered, John shrugged and moved towards his trench coat. Reaching his hand into a pocket, he pulled a small velvet box out. Opening it, John smiled at the gem, closed the box, placed it in his robe pocket and sat down, waiting.  
  
Ten minutes later, as promised, Abby re-entered the room, smiling at her boyfriend. "You go first," were the first words from her mouth after they shared a kiss.  
  
Taking a deep breath, John nodded and began to speak. "Abby, this is a hard day for me. I wish it could solely be a romantic day for us, but I'll forever have Lucy in the back of my mind." Abby nodded, taking his hands. "Yet, you help me through it - you've been here for me since the beginning. I love you Abby. As hard-headed and stubborn as you can be sometimes, I love it all. All of you." He gulped, but smiled, continuing. "I know now that I want to live my entire life with you. Forever, Abby." John dropped to a knee. "Abby," he pulled out the velvet box, "will you marry me?"  
  
Abby wiped a tear from her cheek and broke out into a grin, locking lips with her fiancé. "Of course I will, John." John began to embrace her, but she pulled away abruptly. "Wait, I have a present for you too, John." She pulled out a long white plastic stick. At the end clearly read a pink plus sign. "Happy Valentine's Day, John." 


End file.
